


Stupid Frozen Silas

by fictionalportal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Yellow Pillow, dorm room shenanigans, fuck yeah cuddlling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a prompt i was sent on tumblr: silas cancels class due to -18 degree weather. Carmilla wants warmth/cuddles. Featuring the yellow pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Frozen Silas

Carmilla didn’t sleep well when she was cold. Blankets and pillows, to the cold-blooded vampire, were as valuable as chocolate chip cookies were to Laura. Being rudely awakened by cold air seeping into her bones was one of Carmilla’s least favorite ways to wake up. Reluctantly, she rolled away from the wall, leaving Laura’s yellow pillow behind, and stretched. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw Laura, bundled in blankets, sitting in her bed watching something evidently suspenseful on her laptop. Laura’s eyes were wide and her face was partially hidden under the blankets. She looked comfy as a tiny human burrito. Warm. 

Carmilla was inspired enough by the thought of warmth to pull off her own blankets. A second later, however, she regretted that decision, and curled up again under her covers. 

“What isn’t wrong with this school?” Carmilla groaned. 

Laura’s eyes flickered over to her roommate’s side of the room. She wrestled a hand out of her blanket cocoon and moved her laptop onto the ground. She let the blankets drop from around her face, gathering at her waist. 

“Remember the giant underground fungus? Apparently, it grew straight into the central heating system of our dorm,” Laura explained. “Plus, classes got cancelled because it’s basically northern Siberia outside, so we’re stuck here.”

“I have a few things to say to those Alchemy Club morons.” An unpleasant shiver ran up Carmilla’s back. She burrowed further into her blankets. “…Maybe later.” 

She glanced up at Laura, who was still sitting upright, her torso unprotected from the freezing air except for a thin pajama shirt. 

“How are you not entirely frozen?” Carmilla said enviously. 

Laura shrugged. “I’m pretty toasty over here. Fuzzy socks help.” She paused a moment. “Did you want to borrow some?”

“I’d hate to make you get out of bed, cutie.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll grab you some.” Laura smiled, untangling herself from her blankets. 

Once Laura’s back was turned, Carmilla grabbed the yellow pillow from by the wall and, quite literally, leapt across the room. She sprang off her bed and landed in a heap on top of Laura’s blankets. Hearing the noise of bedsprings straining, Laura whirled around. 

“Carm!”

Carmilla was already completely hidden under piles of blankets. Laura stomped back to her bed and pried the covers off. 

“Seriously? You stole my pillow too?” 

“Did you just say ‘pellow?’”

“Shut up.” Laura said, blushing furiously. “Give me my pillow back and go—” Laura stopped when she noticed that Carmilla resembled a small, helpless kitten more than ever. The vampire’s mouth was drawn into a slight pout, her eyes wide and innocent, probably the closest Carmilla would ever get to begging for attention. 

“Fine, you lazy vampire,” Laura conceded as she crawled back under the covers next to Carmilla. She pulled the blanket up over her roommate and tucked her in. 

Carmilla mumbled something into the yellow pillow she was clinging to. 

“What?” Laura asked, settling down on her pillow and facing Carmilla. 

“Your pillow is cold.”

“It’s a pillow. It doesn’t have its own thermoregulatory system.”

Laura expected some remark along the lines of you are a certifiable nerd, cupcake, so she was surprised when no words came. She was more surprised, however, when she saw her yellow pillow go flying back across the room. 

She started to turn towards Carmilla, but stopped when she felt an arm across her waist and a head against her shoulder. Laura couldn’t help but smile. 

“If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just asked.” 

Carmilla looked at Laura, her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Fine. Do you mind if I take advantage of your thermoregulatory system?”

Laura laughed. “Roll over.” 

Carmilla furrowed her brow, but unwound her arm from around Laura’s waist. She turned to face the wall next to Laura’s bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. A moment later, she felt Laura’s arm across her stomach, Laura’s legs against her own, and Laura’s chest against her back. 

“Getting warmer?” 

“Mmm.” Carmilla smiled into the blankets.


End file.
